Truth or Dare with your favorite egyptians
by rainysunshine01
Summary: This is what happens when Sadie gets bored. NO good can come from this. Truth or dare with all your favorite gods and goddess's including Sadie and Carter Kane! It has clean dares and truths. Feel free to leave truth and dares for them but if they are inappropriate or if I feel uncomfortable I will not include them or I might change them. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! So I came up with this idea for truth or dare with the gods and goddess's! including Sadie and Carter Kane. Feel free to ask truths or dares for the gods and goddess's but they have to be clean! if not I will not include them! I also will be adding my own truths and dares those will also be clean no swearing no naughty dares or awkward and bad truths just a clean fun game of truth or dare! Review if you like If I get enough reviews I will continue the story tell me what you think!**

"Everyone come quick!" Sadie Kane yelled

"What?!" Carter Kane,Anubis,Horus,Isis,Set,Osiris,Nephthys,and many more of the gods and goddess's asked together running into the living room of the gods mansion.

"I'm bored...so let's play truth or dare!"She exclaimed

"Um..." Carter began.

"Sure!" Nephthys said

"Why not?" Osiris said

"Okay.' Set agreed

"Awesome!" Anubis exclaimed

And the rest of the gods and goddess's agreed to play. They all sat down in a circle in the middle of the floor.

"The rules are basic you have to answer truth or dare if you refuse a dare you have to answer the truth if you refuse the dare you have to do the dare." Sadie explained

"Got it." Carter noted

"Well who wants to start?" Horus asked

"Oh I will!" Set piped up

"Uh..." Horus began fear in his eyes. for it was a known fact that Set was the king at truth or dare

"Lets see..." Set looked around hungrily looking for his first victim his red eyes resting on Isis.

"Isis...Truth or dare?" He asked smiling wickedly. She smiled not afraid

"Dare."

Set laughed. "Isis I dare you to go hug Ra and tell him your sorry for poisoning him." He smiled

"What?! I am sorry about that but I still have my dignity."She replied

Set clucked his tongue. "Well I guess you can answer the truth..."

"No! Fine I will do it." She said dramatically while disappearing leaving a dust of rainbow colored powder behind her.

She returned a minute later flushing bright red. "What happened?" Osiris asked.

"He told me that he forgave me and hugged me back." She replied

"Really?" Nephthyst asked

"No. He told me to get lost and that I was a sorry excuse of a goddess." She admitted

Everyone fell silent. Then Set burst out laughing holding his sides. Isis frowned while Nephthyst smacked his arm. He rolled over on his side still laughing. When He finally sat up and calmed down Isis cleared her throat her face returning to it's normal shade of brown.

"Well...Sadie truth or dare?"

"Truth." No way she was going to accept a dare from the woman who knew her worst fears.

"Wimp" Set snorted. Sadie glared

"Would you rather marry Anubis Or Walt." She asked smiling. Walt wasn't there but Anubis was.

"Uh...I...Well..." Sadie faltered. Isis handed her the feather of truth.

"You are an evil woman." Sadie glared

"Answer the question" Isis insisted

Sadie sighed"Fine I would marry...Anubis" Sadie blushed along with Anubis while Set glared

"Okay after that awkwardness...Carter my dear brother truth or dare?"

"Uh...Dare?" He said immediately face palming himself.

"I dare you to get up and do the macarena." Sadie announced.

So Carter got up and danced the macarena. Then sitting back down glaring at his sister who blinked her long black eyelashes innocently.

"Nephthyst truth or dare." He asked peeling his eyes away from his sister.

"I choose...Dare." She said slightly unsure

"Okay I dare you to kiss Set for one minute." Carter said grinning evilly

"Uh..." She began glancing at Set who raised an eyebrow but you could tell he was trying to hide a smile.

"Okay." She sighed looking at her husband who stood up. She did the same.

"Time starts...Now!" Carter said setting the timer on his watch. She awkwardly threw her arms around Set and gently began kissing him. He kissed back. about thirty seconds in everyone got uncomfortable. everyone except Set and Nehthyst who kept on smooching. "Okay guys time over." Carter said at last.

They didn't stop immediately. She let go of his neck and she sat down blushing fiercely. Set couldn't get any redder.

"Horus truth or dare?" Nephthyst asked

"Dare! I the mighty God of flight never backs down from a challenge!" he bragged earning an eye roll from everyone in the room.

"I dare you to go eat chicken nuggets." She said smiling at him.

"whats wrong with you?! that's cannibalism!" He cried

"I know. do it." She said smiling even wider. Set high fived her.

He stood up and walked well more like trudged to the kitchen coming back with a hand full of chicken nuggets. Nephthyst giggled Horus scowled while popping in the first nugget. He chewed the swallowed grimacing. Then his face lit up. "These are amazing!" He announced and popped the rest into his mouth. swallowing them and licking his lips. Everyone gasped. "What?" He asked

"Okay...Thoth...Truth or dare.

 **Cliff hanger! mwahahahahah. Sorry about that ;). Please review! I need ideas! Help please! remember it has to be clean and nice.**

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! so I finally got around to making another chapter! A special thanks to Lady Ahminra for giving me these suggestions! Keep reviewing**

"Uh...Truth." He answered wisely

"What do you think about your wife Maat?" He asked curiously

Thoth hesitated as if thinking his answer over. "She is very lovely and patient but we aren't on the best terms." He finally answered nodding his over sized head as if agreeing with himself.

Maat nodded her head as well. everyone fell silent feeling sorry for Thoth and Maat. Thoth cleared his throat.

"Bast truth or dare?" He asked the cat goddess who was currently trying to nap.

"What?...oh um Dare." She said stretching.

Thoth smiled"I dare you to kiss Ptah."

everyone cracked up laughing except for Bast and Ptah Sekmehet growled. Ptah shrugged his shoulders Bast hissed. She stood up and walked over to were Ptah sat and she grabbed his hand forcing him up then she lightly kissed him on the lips. She let go and wiped her mouth glaring at Thoth who wisely did nothing.

"ahem...Tawaret." Bast began smiling slyly. "Truth or dare."

Tawaret looked uncomfortable. "Dare."

"I dare you to...hold Bes like a baby fr the rest of the game." She finished grinning from ear to ear.

"I pass" Tawaret said to Bes's relief.

"Then you have to answer the truth." Bast explained.

Tawaret sighed"Let me hear it"

"Name on thing you like about bes."Bast instructed looking curious

"Uh...well...I guess I've always had a thing for shorter men." She admitted after being handed the feather of truth from maat. She blushed wildly along with Bes who looked like he might explode.

"Okay..." Tawaret began her eyes suddenly resting on Anubis "Anubis truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay...hmm...hmmm...hmmmmmm...okay I got it! What would you do if Sadie was pregnant with _your_ children?" tawaret asked

"Uh..." Anubis began uncomfortable

"NOTHING! BECAUSE I WON'T LET HIM! NOT WITH THAT WITCH!" set yelled at the top of his lungs

"Father calm down." Anubis soothed

"Set..." Nephthyst gave him a questioning look. Set frowned

"I guess I would try and be as supportive as possible plus I think that I would make a good father." He admitted. Set narrowed his eyes at Sadie.

"Okayyy...so...Osiris. Truth or Dare?" Anubis said

"Truth."

"What is the most awkward thing you heard from Set?" Anubis asked. Set's eyes got wide and he began shaking his head at Osiris as if Saying...DON'T YOU DARE! But Osiris wasn't looking at him.

"Well...One time as A child me and Set shared a room. I walked through the door to hear Set complaining to our mother about how his underwear rides up on him giving him a wedgie." Osiris said smiling. Set face palmed blushing hard. Everything went silent nobody dared laugh at Set for they feared the consequences. When finally someone piped up.

"How old was he?" Nephthyst asked. Set whipped his head to look at her giving her a look like "Seriously?" Osiris tapped is chin remembering

"Um..He was...sixteen." He remembered

Set face palmed again. Silence...Everyone burst out laughing holding there aching sides. "SHUT UP!" Set roared embarrassed and enraged. After a good ten minutes everyone calmed down even Sobek was enjoying himself.

"Okay lets continue" Horus urged.

"Okay...Shu Truth or dare?" Osiris asked grinning.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please please please review! Give me more dares and truths or even just leave a comment about how you feel. thx!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Truth." The god of wind replied sending a chilly wind into the room

"What do you think of Anubis and Sadie?" Osiris asked

"I honestly think that they are a cute couple and I have nothing against them it's just that Isis told me to separate them...so I did. I was not going to go against Isis." Shu responded honestly. Isis smiled weakly at Sadie who glared. Anubis shrugged.

"Horus truth or dare." Shu asked sending another gust of wind in.

"Truth I am not eating my own kind again...no matter how delicious I am." He said coldly glaring at Nephthyst who laughed.

"Okay what do you think of Hathor?" Shu asked. Horus blushed

"Well...he began glancing at Hathor who was also blushing then looking over at sekhmet who moved her finger over her neck threatening to kill him. "She...Is...Really beautiful, and kind,smart,while also very..." He smiled "skinny for being the goddess of cows." He finished grinning as if taunting her. She shook her head still smiling. He scooted over closer to Hathor who playfully shoved him.

"Nephthyst truth or dare?" Horus asked evilly

"Oh..someone wants revenge" Nephthyst said raising an eyebrow

"Truth or dare?" Horus repeated

"Dare" She said bravely. Everyone knew Nephthyst hardly ever turned down a dare. She's married to the god of evil you have got to be tough, and fearless in that relationship.

"I dare you to give your son a hug." Horus said smiling

"Ok...Horus you suck at dares." Nephthyst responded shaking her head

"I do not!" Horus protested. Nephthyts ignored him and walked over to her son pulling him into a bear hug. Anubis squirmed in her arms uncomfortably.

"Mom..." He said embarrassed. Nephthyst let go of him and sat back down next to Set who was laughing at his son. Nephthyts leaned over and hugged him to causing his face to turn even redder. She let go smirking at her dumbfounded husband.

"Okay...sekhmet truth or dare?"

"Truth I have seen your guy's wimpy dares and I have no desire to be apart of something so disrespectful to the sacred game of Truth or Dare." She replied growling. Everyone stared at her strangely.

"OKaaayy...so Why do you like blood so much?" Nephthyts asked still giving her a strange look.

"because it tastes soooo good! And it makes an excellent replacement for water." She finished smiling rudely at Nephthyst who glared at her

"Why On Maat would you want to replace water?!" She asked yelling

"Because it's cold, It makes you wet and it doesn't taste like anything unlike blood which is really good tasting...Thank you very much!" She responded leaving Nephthyst so angry that she couldn't even speak.

"Finally she shuts up...so Isis Truth or dare?" Sekhmet asked earning a cold stare from Nephthyst.

"Dare."

" I dare you to do the splits." Sekhmet said amused

"Uh..No" Isis said shaking her head

"Okay then Whats the most passionate gesture Horus has shown you?" Sekhmet asked

"Well on my birthday one millennia Horus gave me hug and told me that he was sorry that Osiris was gone." She said that last part glaring at Set who shrugged his shoulders. everyone said they were sorry for her well everyone except for Set who was not sorry at all.

"It's okay guys we are together again. So anyway Ptah Truth or dare?" Isis asked

"Truth."

"Okay do you think that Ammit is a male or female?" Isis asked

"Well personally I like to think that Ammit is a boy." Ptah answered. "So Maat Truth or dare?" Ptah aked the goddess of order

"Truth." She said "although I think that this game needs a perfect balance of truth and dares." she pointed out

"Noted...okay so if you could take a holiday break from being the goddess of balance would you?" Ptah asked curious

"Umm...well I would like to but if I did the would would be plunged into utter chaos so I wouldn't although I do want to. Being the goddess of order is quite stressful.

"Nevermind that..Set truth or dare?" Maat asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to wear a blue suit for the rest of the day." Maat said. Nephthyts smiled

"No" Set said shaking his head to Nephthyts's disappointment

"Fine...what do you think of Sadie kane?" Maat asked. Set groaned

"well she is a self centered brat with no regards for others wishes...and she refuses to follow any sort of rule while managing to ruin everything in her path." Set said glaring at Sadie who smiled

"Sounds about right." Sadie said grinning

"Hey...wait doesn't that sound an awful lot like Set?" Carter pointed out

"Yeah! Except Set is more handsome." Nephthyts pointed out making Set smile.

"Oh wife you make me blush!" Set exclaimed

"Okay...Carter" Set began a evil smile slowly creeping across his strong face. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth..your freaking me out." Carter announced

"good...now...Who is best...Horus..or...Sekhmet? Or none?" Set asked still smiling like a creep

"Um...well..Horus is just so full of himself while sekhmet is constantly trying to rip someones throat out. so...None." Carter finished getting a scowl from Horus and sekhmet.

"Bes truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay I dare you to dress up like a baby for the rest of the round." Carter said smiling

"Fine." Bes grumbled snapping his fingers suddenly he appeared wearing a diaper and holding a bottle with a binky in his mouth. Everyone burst out laughing at the baby man in front of them.

"Hmm...sadie truth or dare?" Bes asked through gritted teeth

"Truth...I do not want to end up like you." She said scared

"What is the most hilarious thing you have caught Carter doing?" Bes asked for revenge on Carter.

"NOOO! Sadie don't tell them! Please!" Carter begged

"Well I walked into Carter room one time and I saw Carter standing in front of his mirror shaking his Rump while dancing and singing along to shake it off." Sadie said mercilessly. Carter buried his face into his hands. While everyone started crying because they were laughing so hard.

"when was that?" Horus asked

"Yesterday." Sadie announced. Everyone laughed harder. wiping there tears away.

"Hehe yeah that was pretty great." Sadie giggled

"But enough laughing at my brothers foolishness lets get back to the game...Set truth or dare?" Sadie asked cocking her head to the side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmmm...Dare" Set said his red eyes gleaming

"I dare you to eat cat food." Sadie said giggling. He frowned and sighed

"Somehow I know that my truth is going to involve Nephthyst so...wheres the cat food." He finished shaking his head

"Hey I am _not_ sharing my precious frisky's with... _Him"_ Bast glared. Set glared back

"Doesn't matter it's a dare he has to do it." Sadie pointed out. Bast sighed and walked out of the room returning a minute later with a spoon full of cat food.

"Here you go." She said suddenly cheery shoving the spoon at Set who gagged. "Do I really have to?" Set pouted Sadie nodded, Nephthyst scooted away from Set. He gulped and quickly shoved the spoon into his mouth, and chewed. His eyes got wide. Sadie laughed. Set swallowed and ran to the kitchen for water Nephthyst followed to help.

"Hahaha...what an idiot!" Sadie laughed

everyone agreed holding there sides. Set and Nephthyst reappeared a moment later and sat back down.

"What took you so long?" Carter asked. smiling

"were you guys kissing?" Isis asked leaning forward.

"Umm...No I am not kissing him with Cat breathe." Nephthyts said shaking her head

"I was brushing my teeth." Set said gagging again. Isis looked disappointed. Set cleared his throat

"so...Thoth truth or dare?" Set asked smiling. His eyes returning to there mischievous gleam

"Truth." Thoth said

"Who is the prettiest woman in this room?" Set asked hoping to cause trouble. Nephthyts lightly punched his arm. he ignored her standing up to hand the feather of truth to Thoth.

"Umm...well..." Thoth began his eyes darting

"I honestly can't just pick one..all these woman are beautiful in there own ways." Thoth said all the woman blushed. He didn't burn up so it must have been right

"Then who are the hottest three in order?" Set said. Thoth gulped then sighed

"Nephthyst is first then Hathor then Maat" He answered cringing at his wife's yells

"I'm number three?! Seriously Thoth?!" Maat screeched

"sorry" He whispered

Set laughed enjoying the tension he caused. Nephthyst blushed that he said she was the hottest goddess. Suddenly Set realized that Thoth Said his wife was hot. "Thoth" Set began his face becoming even redder "Did you just hit on my wife?" Set said standing up clenching his fists

"N-n-no." Thoth stuttered luckily he had already put the feather down. "Okay yes but you made me!" Thoth yelled as Set began chasing the god of wisdom around the room. That went on for five minutes until Nephthyst stood up and grabbed Set's hand pulling him back. "Leave him alone Set!" Nephthyst yelled trying really hard to hold him back. Set kept trying to grab Thoth. Nephthyst put her hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off face still beet red. She with no other option reached up and pushed her pointer finger and middle finger into his neck causing his knee's to buckle and he collapsed on the floor rubbing his neck.

"sheesh Nephthyst!" He growled

"you wouldn't stop!" She defended sitting down next to him. He sat up and grabbed her then pulling her into a kiss. Letting go of his surprised wife.

"Your mine...Okay?" He said angrily. Nephthyst nodded. resting her head on his chest

Thoth relaxed sitting down. "okay Nephthyst truth or dare?" Thoth asked

"Dare."

"I dare you to have Set take you shopping to buy two red dresses of Set's choice and you have to wear them today and tomorrow." Thoth said smiling

"I just saved your Godly butt! Why are you punishing me? And rewarding Set?" Nephthyst asked staring at Thoth who shrugged.

Set grinned"Let's go my love!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her through a portal.


	5. Chapter 5

**N**

 **E**

 **P**

 **H**

 **T**

 **H**

 **Y**

 **S**

"Hmmm...yeah no I'm not feeling it." Set announced sprawled out on a chair in the Burlington dressing room.

"Set I've seriously tried on like fifty dresses." I complained

"Yeah that's because none of these dresses has _character_ " He said shaking his head

"And what exactly does that mean?" I asked confused

"Nothing it doesn't matter." He said waving his hand "Try on another one." He demanded. I sighed

"fine." I walked back into my stall slipping off the previous dress and threw on another dress, and stepped out into the lobby. Set looked up from his phone examining the dress

"Meh" He shrugged

"Just pick two!" I exclaimed tired of trying on hideous red dresses

"I will...When I find the right one." He said motioning with his hand for me to twirl

"I don't look good in red." I explained twirling around slowly

"Yeah...Only I make red work." Set teased a small smirk playing across his face. I laughed at his silliness

"I'm trying on another one." I said turning to walk back into the dressing stall

"Yeah please do...that dress is horrid" He said as I walked into the stall. I laughed shutting the door gently putting on another dress.

"Red just does not go with my pale skin." I explained walking out of the stall in a different dress.

"yeah..." He trailed off taking the dress in.

"Actually that dress looks okay on you." He admitted nodding

"Really...only okay?" I asked giggling He rolled his eyes

"Okay you look beautiful." He said honestly

"Thank you." I said. The dress went down to my ankles and was a crimson red, The sleeves cut off at my elbows. It was actually a nice dress except for the fact that it was red.

"so...can we get it?" I asked hope sparking in my emerald eyes.

"Yes." He said simply. I smiled

"Finally you picked one." I teased.

"Okay try on the other one." Set instructed. I threw on the next dress and showed it to him.

"that looks good."Set said standing up

"Thank you...can we please go now?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes."

I clapped my hands excited. "Yes!" I exclaimed rushing back into the stall to change back into my original clothes. Then we paid and hurried through a portal to get back to our game of truth or dare.

* * *

"okay...Carter truth or dare?" Nephthyst asked sitting back down.

"Dare...oh and nice dress."

"shut up." She snapped self consciously straightening out the long red dress.

"Okay...I dare you to drink out of the toilet." She finished giggling

"Whats wrong with you?!" Carter exclaimed "First you made Horus a cannibal, and now your making me drink from the toilet!"

"Yep." She said simply. Carter sighed

"Okay...I accept" Carter said hanging his head in defeat

"Oh yeah!" Set exclaimed grabbing a camera. Everyone followed Carter to the bathroom were he crouched down in front of the toilet and began slurping up the nasty toilet water.

"What on Maat are you guys doing?!" Zia exclaimed giving Carter a startled look. Nephthyts and Set burst out laughing.

"Carter...(Pant)...Got dared...(pant)...To drink...(Pant)...out the toilet!" Set managed in between laughs, He was out of breath from laughing so hard.

"You guys are seriously weird." Amos said rolling his eyes

"Let me guess...Nephthyst you did this to my boyfriend?" Zia asked raising an eyebrow at the river goddess who by the way was still laughing like a lunatic. Nephthyts only managed to nod at Zia.

"Uh Nephthyst...what are you wearing?" Amos asked staring at her new dress.

"Uh...nothing." Nepthyst said trying to hide behind Set in a failed attempt to hide her dress.

"It looks amazing doesn't it?" Set beamed

"Um...Sure." Zia said.

"So can we join truth or dare?" Amos asked smiling

"Of course!" Isis exclaimed

They all walked back into the living room were they settled down on the floor once more.

"Um...Amos truth or dare?" Carter asked his jazzy uncle.

"Truth."

"When Set was in your mind did he ever talk about Nephthyst?" Carter asked. Set's eyes got big

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS CONTENTLY TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME?!" Set roared

"cuz your evil." Sadie said simply

"fair enough" Set admitted

"Anyway back to the truth...Amos." Nephthyts said leaning forward interested. Set sighed and buried his face in his hands preparing for what was coming next.

"Oh yeah all the time." Amos admitted grinning at Set

"Awww...Evil Day you love me!" Nephthyst gushed leaning into Set who groaned face still buried into his hands.

"Can we please move on?" Set said looking up from his hands his face redder than usual

"Yes...Set truth or dare." Amos asked

"Um...Dare." Set said at last.

"Oh this is going to be good." Amos laughed creepily.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am was very motivated to get this chapter up! Thank you all for reviewing! I really love reading your nice reviews! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it!**

"Set I dare you to Waltz around the room with Nephthyst." Amos finished grinning

"Great." Set muttered sarcastically, glaring daggers at Amos who shrugged it off. Nephthyst blushed when Set turned to her standing up he asked her...

"May I have this dance?" He a bowed and then kissed her hand softly

"Of course." She responded giggling curtsying back. He gently put his hands on her waist while she softly placed her hands on his broad shoulders. Together they began twisting and twirling and swaying around the circle of people gathered in there living room. It wasn't the perfect dance but it was definitely the most romantic. They never once took there eyes off of each other.

After a good five minutes Amos told them to sit down so that the game could continue.

"Okay...Zia truth or dare?" Set asked still flushing a deep red from his dare.

"Dare." She answered bravely

"I dare you to..." Set trailed off thinking. suddenly Nephthyts leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He smirked.

"To go out in public and stand on the side walk yelling at strangers that you need mental help."

Set finished smiling

"Ummm ok." Zia said confused by the strange dare. she then walked outside and took her place on the side walk whenever strangers walked by she would scream "I NEED MENTAL HELP!" some would reply

"Yeah..I can tell"

or

"Okayyyy"

Or

"So what I need friends we both have problems"

and

"Same."

One even stopped

"Oh darling how can I help you...you see I am therapist." And she put her hand on Zia shoulder and began asking her a bunch of odd questions. Zia ran away when the lady pulled out an ink blot of what looked like a butterfly.

"Seriously now all of Brooklyn thinks I'm a freak!" She shouted glaring at Set who laughed.

"Hey it was her idea." Set pointed accusingly at Nephthyts who laughed.

"yeah that was me." She admitted smiling. Zia rolled her eyes

"Okay Amos truth or dare?" Zia asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thanks everyone for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. I need a little bit of help coming up with some more Dares and Truths it would be greatly appreciated if you guys did so. Happy writing! P.S You guys are amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane chronicles and blah blah blah also I don't own any of the songs in this chapter they belong to the authors...but I do own the parodies.**

"Dare" Replied Amos eyeing Zia suspiciously.

"I dare you to break one of your Saxophones." Zia dared her brown eyes gleaming with excitement

"What! No! Never!" Amos yelled shaking his round head

"Okay then...since you hosted Set did you ever have a small crush on Nephthys?" Zia asked instead. Amos sucked in a gulp of air.

"Okay I will be back with a hammer and saxophone." He responded disappearing through a portal

"That was just plain mean." Carter said shaking his head

"Yeah...meaner than me!" Sadie said

"She likes to tell herself that." Anubis said laughing Sadie playfully hit him in the chest

"Whatever." Zia shook it off.

***************************************************Thirty minutes later****************************************************************

"It is done" Amos said grimly

"Good so the deed is done?" Set asked creepily "The body is disposed of? The evidence is hidden? No witnesses right?" Set continued using a really creepy voice eyeing Amos

"Wait back up a moment...WHAT?!" Amos asked really confused

"Oh...whoops I thought we were talking about something else..." Set trailed off awkwardly

"Here comes the awkward turtle to break the awkward silence!" Taweret sang

"Um...okayyyyy" Sadie said looking at Taweret strangely

"Anyhow lets keep going" Thoth suggested

"Yeah lets do." Maat agreed

"Okay...Nephthys Truth or dare?" Amos asked

"I feel like I am the only one being asked" Nephthys complained

"Oh your not getting out of this Nephthyst." Amos assured

"Fine Truth" Nephthys sighed

"What is the weirdest song you've ever heard Set sing?" Amos asked

"AGAIN! WHY ARE YOU CONSTANTLY TRYING TO EMBARRASS ME?! AND DON'T SAY IT'S BECAUSE I'M EVIL!" He yelled angrily

"Cuz your funny to make fun of and Lovelyme12 Feels like embarrassing you." Bes explained

"Oh...Wait who is Lovelyme12?" Set asked

"The author" Bes answered simply

"What?" Everyone else asked confused

"Nothing...continue" Bes gestured for them to continue

"Okay I think that I have a good one." Nephthys said smiling

"No! If we are thinking about the same time...don't" Set said glaring

"I believe we are dear Husband" Nephthys said giggling

"No...Neph if you do this you will never be forgiven" He answered staring at her seriously

"Well that's what you said when I left you and when I tackled you on Osiris's birthday...and you still forgave me...so I will take my chances" Nephthys said nodding " Oh and don't call me Neph."

"I'm serious Neph don't do this" He responded

"Still doing it and again don't call me Neph"

"Whatever Nephie...dont you dare"

"I'm telling because you keep calling me Neph or Nephie" Nephthys said angrily. Set sighed preparing himself for (What hathor would call) Utter embarrassment! buh-dum-tch (Okay i'll stop)

"One time I was in our bedroom and I heard Set singing in the Shower." Nephthys began laughing while Set begged her not to tell...she ignored him and continued

"He was singing to his own parody to Roar by Katie parry." She finished giggling

"What was the lyrics to the parody?" Sadie asked

"Well I believe it went like this..."

 **You kicked my down well I got up.**

 **already brushing off the blood you see this sword?**

 **You hear that pound?**

 **I got the eye of the Horus!**

 **Dorkiss!**

 **Dancing through the forest.**

 **Cuz I am the King!**

 **And your gonna hear me scream!**

"And the rest I forgot." Nephthys finished singing. Everyone burst out laughing well everyone except Set who was glaring at his wife and Horus who was glaring at Set.

"How well did he hit those high notes?" Shu asked

"Really well actually" She admitted

"He has an amazing vocal range...he can go high and low"

"Fast and slow do as I'm doing follow follow me do as I'm doing Follow follow me!" Taweret sang

"Stop singing random songs!" Sadie screamed

"Never" Taweret promised

"Fine" Sadie sighed

"Okay...who's next?" Nephthys asked looking around whens suddenly the lights dimmed and everyone screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was Screaming there heads off while Set was laughing his head off. Nephthys snuggled closer to her husband. Isis did the same to her husband Osiris all the rest of the girls snuggled to there boyfriends or husbands the single ones just screamed really loudly. When The lights returned there stood a really strange looking bear wearing a yellow hat that said Smokey on it. The screaming stopped and confused looks swept across the room. Suddenly the bear began to talk.

"Only you can prevent wildfires." The strange bear said pointing at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH It's my worst nightmare!" Sadie screamed

"Let me sing you the Smokey the bear song!" Smokey said smiling

 **With a rangers hat and shovel and a pair of dungarees**

 **You will find him in the forest always sniffin at the breeze**

 **People stop and pay attention when he tells them to beware**

 **Because everybody knows he's a fire preventing bear**

 **Smokey the bear, Smokey the bear, always prowlin, and glowlin, sniffin at the air**

 **He can find a fire before it starts to flame, thats why they call him smokey**

 **Thats how he got his name. You can take a tip from smokey That theres nothing like a tree**

 **Cause there good for kids to climb and beautiful to see. You just have to look around you,**

 **And you'll find it's not a joke, to see what you'd be missin if they all went up in smoke**

 **You can camp upon his doorstep and he'll make you feel at home, You can run, and hunt and ramble**

 **anywhere you care to roam, He will let you take his honey, and pretend he's not to smart**

 **But don't you harm his tree's because he's ranger in his heart. If you've ever seen a forest when a fires running wild.**

 **And you love the things within it like a mother loves her child, then you know why smokey tells you when he see's you passing through**

 **Remember...please be careful...it's the least you can do.**

 **"The end"**

"That was...interesting" Skehmet said

Suddenly Han solo walks in and stands to face Smokey

"Chewy! Have a snickers your not you when your hungry."

"Woooooooo"

"Better?"

"Wooooooooo"

"Good! now lets go help Luke!"

"Woooooooooooooooo"

And with that they disappeared. And everyone turned to face each other.

"Well" Set said raising both eyebrows

"That was scary." Nephthys agreed still snuggled up to Set. All the other girls had let go of their Husbands and Boyfriends.

"Let's never speak of this again." Thoth said

"Agreed" Everyone replied

"Sooooo...Osiris truth or dare?" Nephthys asked

"Truth"

"Okay...What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done when you were little?" She asked

"When we I was young, ten million years old to be exact Set convinced me to do a back flip on the ground so I tried and failed miserably I attempted it and landed on my neck I heard a crack and I got the wind knocked out of my lungs and my back hurt like crap. Set went and told everyone about it and about how I cried about it." Osiris finished shaking his head at Set.

"Okay...Set truth or dare" Osiris asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to wear a woman's dress and it has to be blue." Osiris said

"I accept" Set bowed his head embarrassed

"Oh this is going to be fun." Nephthys laughed and evil smile creeping across her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this Fanfic but please Review! I don't really know if anyone is reading this anymore! But have fun and please review!**

* * *

"Oh boy..." Set trailed off

"Girls let's give Set a MAKEOVER!" Hathor squealed

"Yeah!" All the girls screamed rushing Set out of the room for his makeover.

"Well we are all about to be scarred for life." Horus stated looking pale

"Yeah but we can take lot's of pictures..." Osiris suggested

"And use them as blackmail!" Thoth finished grinning

"He's gonna pay for chasing me around today and for all the times he picked on me at school..." Thoth said rubbing his hands together manically

"Sounds good to me" Sobek said propped up casually against the couch

"Um...When exactly did you get here?" Shu asked

"Been here the whole time...just hiding behind the couch watching her..." Sobek finished dreamily

"What? And watching who?" Carter asked

"Nephthyst lovely lovely Nephthyst" Sobek answered creepily

"Hey uh...Sobek...You do realize that she's married to Set right?" Horus informed him

"Yes yes I do...but I have a plan to ruin that...Bwahahahahaha" Sobek Laughed like an evil scientist that had made an invention that could take over the world.

"Okay out you go" Anubis shoved Sobek through a portal into a puddle of mud

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sobek yelled as he fell through the portal that closed behind him.

"Well that was weird." Thoth said

"Not as weird as Smokey/Chewie appearing randomly" Shu pointed out

"True true" Carter agreed nodding

* * *

 _One hour later..._

"Now introducing the new and improved Set!" Hathor squealed coming out from around the corner

"Now come on Dear don't be embarrassed" Nephthyst soothed coming around the corner as well

"No I'm not going out there" Came a mans voice from around the corner

"Come on! You have to you got dared" Twaret urged

"Never!" Set yelled

"Oh come on you big baby" Sadie teased

"No!"

"If you don't I'll use your secret name" Sadie threatened

"Nuh-uh" He continued

"Fine you made me do this Set...Evil day I command you to come out NOW!" Sadie demanded

"ugh...Stupid Isis... And Her good for nothing Host..." Set muttered

"Seth" Nephthyst warned

"I'm coming I'm coming sheesh woman" he muttered appearing in the doorway.

"hahahahah! Set you look ridiculous!" Bes laughed along with everyone else

"I look ridiculous? Bes you are literally wearing a diaper and baby bonnet with a pacifier hanging from your neck." Set pointed out

"Shut up. And at least I'm not wearing a dress that is pink!" Bes shouted and continued to laugh

 **It was true for the God of Chaos and Evil himself was wearing a pink dress that cut off above the knees so it showed off his hairy man legs, It also was sleeveless so it revealed quit a bit of his hairy chest as well.** **Hathor put lot's of pink eye shadow and smeared way to much lipstick on his lips they stuffed coconut halves down his shirt in an attempt to make him look more womanly. They also put a blond wig on his head.**

Osiris whipped out his phone and began snapping pictures of the female Set.

"Whoa hey! Nobody said anything about pictures!" Set argued covering his face with his hands

"To bad" Carter said also snapping pictures of him

"Nooooo" Set yelled covering his face

Everyone laughed at him.

"I hate all of you" He stated looking disgusted

"Hey!" Nephthyst pouted

"well everyone except you" He said, she smiled

"Oh yeah I forgot You Love me" She gushed

"Shut up" He snapped she grinned

"Set we all hate you to" Horus said everyone nodded except Nephthyst who shook her head

" I don't" She admitted

"Yeah well that's different" Shu pointed out

"Okay I want this nightmare to be over with as soon as possible...so Isis truth or dare" Set asked

"Truth"

"Tell us something embarrassing Anubis and Horus did when you were raising them." Set asked

"Well one time...

 _Isis flash back_

 _"hey mom come quick!" Horus yelled to me from down the hall of my palace_

 _"What is it dear?" I asked concern raising in my chest as I walked down the hall towards him_

 _"It's Anubis! He needs help!" My dear son shouted_

 _"Okay I'm coming!" I called to him racing down the hall with him to help Anubis. Horus lead me to our garage._

 _"Child why are we here?" I asked_

 _"Anubis is right there!" My nine year old son pointed to the door leading out to the yard from out garage. Anubis had gotten his jackal head stuck in the doggie door._

 _"heyyy Aunt Isis...Could you um help me please?" Anubis asked shifting back into his human form he still couldn't fit into the doggie door fit for our pet Chihuahua._

 _"Hahahah" I laughed and began trying to push his head back through laughing the entire time._

* * *

 _Isis flash back number two..._

 _"Hmmm...its quiet to quiet..." I thought to myself_

 _"Boys! What are you doing?" I called out to my nephew and Son_

 _"Hahaha...uh...Nothing" I heard Anubis call back out laughing_

 _"Okay" I called back but I was totally going to spy on them_

 _I snuck up to horus's bedroom to see Anubis and Horus standing in the middle of the bedroom. Anubis was cheering Horus on while Horus was dancing to ballet music. I quickly pulled out a camera and began filming it after he was done I (Being the good mother I am) Told Him That I deleted it when really I sent it to his girlfriend then everyone._

 _End flashback_

* * *

"wow" Was all anyone had to say.

"Yep" Isis nodded "Now Horus truth or dare" Isis more demanded than asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to Hug Carter for the next five turns" Isis dared grinning

"Fine" Horus sighed

"What?! No!" Carter obliged

"to bad" Isis said while Horus got up and gave carter a hug

"Only four more to go..." Carter muttered

"Okay...Maat truth or dare?" Horus asked

 **Okay there done! Thank you all for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I am running out of ideas please review and help me! Happy writing!**

 **-Lovelyme12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long (lol like 2 years) but i got a lot of I'Ms to continue this story so that's what I'll do! Comment requests on what should happen and who should be next! Thank you!**

"Um, dare….no truth, definitely truth" Maat said but still sounding unsure

"Alright, what's your biggest regret" Horus asked her still holding on to carter awkwardly

"Thoth" she said instantly

"Hey!" Her husband pouted

"You didn't let me finish, letting Thoth put a science man cave into our home" Maat responded giving her husband a look

"Oh I feel yah there, Set has a man cave" Nephthys said from her seat next to her husband who had (for the sake of keeping this story PG) changed back into his "normal" clothes.

"Hey mines totally wicked" He laughed at his joke "and its not some nerdy one for tightwads" he added. Thoth stuck his tongue out at set, who smirked in reply.

"Boys please" maat said rolling her eyes. "Osiris you've been quiet, truth or dare"

"Dare, I'm looking for a bit of adventure" he said chearily and set gagged

"Alright I dare you to kiss nephthys" Maat said smiling cruely, everyone looked at her with wide eyes

"What? I need to add balance set hasn't been very evil today." She reasoned

"No." Osiris said firmly

"Yeah, try it blue man, I'll end you" Set said standing up

"Calm down seth" Nephthys said grabbing his arm gently

"I choose chicken, I'll do a truth instead" Osiris reasoned giving set a causioned look

"That's what I thought" Set sat back down

" Fine, would you kiss nephthys?" Maat asked, and suddenly the feather of truth appeared into Osiris's hand. Set got tense and glared at Osiris giving him a warning look

"No, I'm happily married to Isis and although Nephthys is beautiful and kind she not my wife and I have no romantic feelings for her whatsoever" He said and Set relaxed because he did not combust into fire so he must have been telling the truth

"No fun" Sobek muttered

"Yeah I wanted a good fight" Horus piped up pouting. Horus always wanted a good fight

"Sadie dear, truth or dare" Osiris/Julius asked

"Dare" She chose

"I dare you to kiss anubis" Osiris said and then his formed flickered to Julius "No absolutely not, no boys" Julius said

"Ignore him" Osiris said returning to himself then muttered under his breath "we have to agree or this hosting arrangement wont work Julius"

"Erm, okay" sadie said confidently but she looked a bit flustered. Anubis perked up from his seat on the couch and he smiled wide

"Okay! I mean uh.. Whatever that's cool" He gave them his most convincing smile

"Smooth" set said with a snort


End file.
